the_book_of_eryanfandomcom-20200214-history
Nymphs
Nymphs, are nearly immortal nature, or elemental spirits who where originally native too Greece, and where once believed to be a female only race, and that the Satyrs where their male only counterpart, but this was later disproved by the existing of male nymphs, and female Satyrs. Male Nymphs, are lesser in numbers compared to female Nymphs, it's unknown why there are fewer males then females, it's theorized that it is due to their near-immortality, and lesser need to reproduce, but this is only a theory. Nymphs appearances and types vary greatly, no two Dryads will look the same, some looking very human, while some looking very plant like. This is suspected to be due to being born to protect their home environment, Near-Immortality Nymphs cannot die of old age, and in the past, before the mythic realms creation, they could not die of illness, but since the mythic realms creation, Nymph specific illnesses have formed, or strains of existing illnesses have mutated and been able to jump too Nymphs through Half-Nymphs. Nymphs can also die from injury, and a number of poisons. Nymph Species Notice:' This listing is not completely based upon Greek Classification, merely due to "Celestial" could literally be used for anything involving the sky, thus anything "Air" classed would be counted, but seeing as the Mythic realms classification of "Celestial" is different, meaning anything involving holy, magic, the gods, or any god like powers or energy's. * '''''Celestial Nymphs ** Asteriae (Stars) ** Hesperides (Twilight) ** Themeides (Deviation) * Land Nymphs ** Alseid (Glens,and Groves) ** Auloniad (Mountain pastures and Vales) ** Leimakid (Medows) ** Napaeae (Wooded valleys, Glens or Grottoes) ** Oread (Mountains, Valleys, and Ravines) * Plant Nymphs ** Anthousai (Flowers) ** Dryades (Trees) ** Hyleoroi (Woods) * Water Nymphs ** Haliae (Seas and Seashores) ** Oceanids (Salt Water) ** Naiads (Fresh Water) ** Nephele (Clouds) ** Hyades (Rain) * "Other" Nymphs ** Lampades (Grave Yards) ** Aurai (Breezes) Appearance Nymphs generally look like very feminine humans with ether human, or "Mythic" skins tones, depending on the type of Nymph they are. They'll also have almost human like ears, that become pointed at the near ends. A rare trait for Nymphs, is that they'll be born with translucent wings, made of magical energy, which allows the Nymph flight. These wings resemble a translucent fairy wings, only they are not attached to the back of the Nymphs body, and appear to be floating in mid air. Other appearances for Nymphs are almost always based upon the environment they are protecting and living in, normally being able to camouflage their selves in their surroundings. Abilities Nymphs do not have any universal specific "set" abilities, each Nymph has their own unique abilities, the only "set" abilities know, is that Nymphs are known for having some variant of Environmental Manipulation or Elementalism typically matching that of the Nymphs species. History Information is being gathered. Territory Information is being gathered. Known Nymphs Information is being gathered. Trivia * Information is being gathered. Links & Sources Wikipedia: Nymph M. Wikipedia: Nymph Wikipidia: Nymph (Dungeons & Dragons) D&D Wiki: SRD:Nymph D&D Wiki:Half-Nymph (3.5e Race) The Forgotten Realms Wiki: Nymph. Mythical Creatures Guide: Nymph. Superpower Wiki: Nymph Physiology. The Theoi Project: Nymphai. Category:Races Category:Mythic Realm